There and Back Again (Aili Part III)
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Laketown is destroyed, Bofur may be dead, and Thorin is losing his mind to Gold Sickness. Aili is not in a good mood these days, but luckily she's reunited with her One and family. Mithra and Fili announce their courtship and all seems okay...until Bard shows up, demanding the promised payment. Slightly AU bittersweet ending. Fili/OC, Bofur/OC, and Kili/Tauriel as main couples.
1. A Grim Beginning

***CLEARS THROAT***

 **IT IS MY GREAT PLEASURE TO COMMENCE THIS PROJECT FOR YOU ALL! I LOVE THIS BOOK AND THE TRILOGY OF MOVIES AND SEEK TO DISPLAY THAT IN MY STORIES. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SUCCEED OR FAIL, WON'T YOU? OH, AND THIS WILL PROBABLY HAVE MORE MITHRA THAN AILI TO START, SINCE MITHRA HAS MORE SCREEN-TIME AT FIRST. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **NOW.**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...THE STORY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

I gulp and move swiftly about, grabbing my haversack (Tauriel had used it to store my weapons on her journey here) and putting blankets, as much food as I could find, and a few waterskins in it, as well as Oin and Bard's combined medicine stores. We had to _go_.

"We'll have to move quickly if we are to avoid the dragon. He'll be upon us before we know it." I instruct. Fili nods and hands me a few outfits of spare cloths and that's all I can fit. I buckle the bag closed and begin helping the others.

"Mithra is right." Tauriel adds as she comes inside from scanning the skies. "We have no time. We must leave." The children seem shocked. Fili goes to help a roused Kili up, but the Dwarf stubbornly refuses.

"Come on, brother." He notes. Kili pulls away.

"I'm fine, I can walk!" Kili snaps. I scoff and press his outer shirt to his chest.

"It's cold." I tell him, glancing hard at him and he reluctantly puts the garment on.

"Quickly as you can." Tauriel orders Bard's children, who remain where they are as the Elf hands Tilda a jacket to put on. Sigrid is putting on her own. We'll need as many clothes and blankets as we can get, for bandages and extra warmth on our way up the mountain if we can't make it in one day, especially with winter so near.

"We're not leaving." Bain replies, coming forward as I make sure I have all my weapons. "Not without our father." I frown. What _did_ happen to Bard? He was just supposed to lose the soldiers then come back, right?

"If you stay here, your sisters will die." Tauriel tells him grimly, not looking at him. "Is that what your father would want?" She asks rhetorically, turning to look him in the eyes. Soon enough, we're ready to leave.

"Now or never, Tauriel." I tell her. She nods.

"Come." She tells us, as if we need to be told. I bring up the rear, double checking that we have everything. Kili is much steadier and stronger on his feet, I am thrilled to note, but he is still weaker than normal, which is a problem. I am right behind him as we get to the boat. Fili and Bofur start paddling and I take the rudder, noting dismally that we are nearly taking on water from all this weight. I sigh, but there's nothing we can do. We need to get- -oh, Mahal! There he is! Smaug got here _fast_! And he's _huge_! He circles back around, a light growing in his chest. I tap Fili's shoulder.

"I'm heading under that building! He's gonna- -" I am interrupted by a jet of flames and a chorus of screams echoing around everywhere. "do that." I finish awkwardly. Thankfully, we are soon under a building and relatively safe. We come out and suddenly there's another boat, right there!

"Look out!" Bofur calls, but it's too late. We bump into it and I direct us away before realizing that it's the Master and Alfrid on board, with a heap of the town's treasury on it, if not the whole thing. I feel hatred well up in me as we make our way away. Suddenly, I'm distracted by another of Smaug's attacks. I glare after him before Smaug rains flame upon the town again, distracting me. If only we had that Black Arrow. It would really come in handy right now.

We have no hope against Smaug without it.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I have calmed slightly, enough to move away from Dwalin. I take deep breaths, but it doesn't calm me completely. We all start moving toward an outcropping with was probably a guard post once, a kind of morbid curiosity overtaking us as we climb to the ledge.

Amazingly, we can hear the bells ringing from here. I shiver, recalling what Fili had told me about Bard's concerns about- -wait...wasn't this foretold in that prophecy? Didn't it warn us that we would fail?

Why didn't we listen?

Would it have made a difference at all?

"Poor souls." Balin mumbles under his breath as Lake-town is illuminated in dreadful fiery light. I gulp, my hands shaking in fists to keep myself together. It doesn't help, but at least I am not punching anything, as I probably would otherwise.

"I _have_ to believe they made it out. They'd have seen Smaug coming. They'd have gotten away in time...right?" Balin pats my shoulder.

"One can only hope, Aili."

"Then that's what I am going to do." I reply grimly. "I'll keep hoping." I then note that Nori and Dori are trying to comfort Ori. I sit beside him, moving Dori's legs as I did, wrapping an arm around him. "We'll see them again." I whisper. "I have to believe that." Ori sobs and buries his head in my shoulder.

I have to. It's too painful to think of anything else that might happen.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I dodge flaming buildings and other boats, careful not to tilt the boat too far to either side as I did. It was a balance that took skill, but we make steady progress through the town.

As Smaug took another round, I lead us under another building. Grimacing, I watch as countless homes fall into the lake, some with screams ringing out inside. There's nothing we can do, though.

So we press on grimly, determined to survive. As we round a corner, Bain looks to the side and pales.

"Da." He moans. I pale. Oh, Bard's really done it! He's gone to fight Smaug! I gulp, slipping my satchel off and drawing the Elvin bow and quiver therein (Tauriel remembered my archery skills. I hadn't noticed it til I was packing to leave).

"He hit it!" Kili cries. I look up for a moment, slipping the quiver strap over my hips. I never liked reaching over my shoulder. "He hit the dragon! I saw!" I chew my lip. I remember promising to fight with Bard...but I also need to ensure his children's safety. And besides...it's not like hitting the dragon with a simple arrow will do anything.

"No." Tauriel notes, almost as if she had read my thoughts.

"He did!" Kili protests. "He hit the mark! I saw!"

"Enough, Kili." I tell him.

"His arrows cannot pierce it's hide." Tauriel adds. "I fear nothing will." That seems to make up my mind. I set my jaw in determination.

"Fili, take my satchel. Tauriel, man the rudder." I order. "If Bard is crazy enough to face that beast, he shouldn't do it alone." I add. Fili stands.

"No! Stay." His eyes are pleading and wild. "Please." I smile, taking his hand.

"See you soon." I tell him, and reluctantly grab a chain to swing away to the dock. What I do _not_ expect is for Bain to grab my waist and swing out with me.

"No, Bain!" I tell him, adding to everyone's protests as we touch ground. "Go back! I need to find the- -" He simply sprints away.

"I need to get something to Da!" He tells me over his shoulder. I wait for only a moment as he retrieves...the Black Arrow from a boat. What? How'd he know where it was and that it was what I needed to search for.

"Leave them!" Tauriel orders sadly. "We cannot go back." I set my jaw.

"We'll be alright. See you on the shore!" I call. Then turn to Bain. "Let's go see your da." I cheer with false bravado. "Stay close." We then take off and speed toward the belltower Bard is on top of. Climbing is no problem, but the look on poor Bard's face is enough to crush me with guilt for letting his child endanger himself. Shoulda thought this through a little. Oops.

"Bain!" He cries. "What are you doing? Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

"Mithra and I came to help you." Bain replies. Bard frowns.

"No!" He moans and I suddenly notice the empty quiver and lack of arrows. I gulp and decide to pop up.

"Sorry." His eyes narrow.

"You let my son come here, to die?!" I bite my lip.

"No. Well, I came to fight with you and Bain- -"

"It's hopeless!" Bard interjects despairingly. "Nothing can stop it now."

"Not true." I reply and, picking up on my cue, Bain pulls the Black Arrow into view.

"This might help." Bard's eyes flicker with faint hope for a moment.

"I am sorry, Bard. I was swinging on a chain and he swung with me and then there was nothing I could do." He sighs.

"Bain. You go back. You get out, now." He tells him. "Let Mithra and I finish this." Bain might have replied, if Smaug didn't slam into the top of the tower. I am rocked flat on top of Bard and we nearly fall off before the tower stops shaking. I hear faint rattling, but that could just be my brain hitting my skull.

"Ow..." I mumble, clutching my head and pulling myself up.

"Bain!' Bard calls. I scan around and hear him screaming from the side nearest me. I scramble over and help Bard pull him up. Bard then retrieves the Black Arrow. I note that Bain is frozen in fear and shock. Of course. I stand protectively over him and notch an arrow to my bowstring. Bard blinks.

"That's an Elvin bow." He notes. I nod.

"Fire now, ask questions...later!" I call, firing an arrow as I speak as Smaug lands on flaming buildings, pausing from flying and destroying the town. The arrow gets Smaug's attention. I can't decide if that's good or bad yet.

" _Who are you that would stand against me?_ " The dragon demands in an icy, rumbling, commanding tone.

"Concerned citizens!" I reply snarkily. Bard sets his jaw as I fire another arrow (Smaug doesn't even blink, the smug lizard) and picks up his...destroyed bow. Oh, that's just great. He pales.

" _Now, that **is** a pity._ " Smaug taunts wickedly, almost seeming to smirk.

"Oh, shut it, you!" I call back, raising a finger to show I was _not_ intimidated...enough to not fight back. This only seems to amuse Smuag, however, as well as intrigue him. He comes closer. I fire at the mark but of course it doesn't do anything. Remind me why I signed up for this again..? I reach for another arrow before realizing that there are none. They must have fallen out when Smaug hit the tower. I pale. So _that's_ what that rattling was...

" _What will you do now, archers?_ " Smaug asks snidely, coming ever closer. _"You are foresaken. No help_ _will come._ " I hold in a reply that would probably make things worse and scan for loose arrows still on the platform as Bard tries to figure out what to do next.

Oh, Mahal, what can we do now?!

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

The others have started losing interest in watching the town burn, but I remain like a sentinel, arms braced against the ramparts before me, fists white-knuckled against the unforgiving stone. My gut churns in guilt and horror at the wanton terror and destruction we had wrought on Laketown. Because we couldn't deal with a dragon.

We'd failed...just as Bard said we would, with the prophecy to back it up. I blink back tears. I had no right to grieve for something I had a part in creating. I had been in Erebor, I had taunted Smaug, and...and I was there, so bold as to command that Smaug leave Laketown alone...

And that was the final nail in that town's coffin. Trouble is...do I only feel bad about Laketown because I care about the members of the Company that had been there? If I had only passed through in a matter of hours...would I still feel like this? That sets tears flowing and suddenly, I can't seem to stop. They're silent at first, growing louder the more distraught I get. About the company members in Laketown's fate, about Laketown's residents and whether or not I felt bad because my brothers, Bofur, Mithra and Oin were there.

At everything. How can I have been so naive as to think this would go like Uncle planned it would, with Erebor restored and everyone there to enjoy it?!

He was right; I know nothing of the world. But I think I know a little more now.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I gulp and grip my bow tightly, still standing in protection over Bain, who seems to have started snapping himself out of his shock. I grimace. Just in time for him to witness our probable demise...

Fili...I am _so_ sorry. I never meant...Oh, this is precisely- - _no_. I can't regret what Fili and I started. I am so much better of a person with him and his light shining through the developing cracks in the armor I formed around myself. I still love him and I know he loves me. If I die, Mahal forbid...I don't think he'll love again. I think he'll become like me. Cold, distant, using wit and sarcasm to cover his wounds. I shake myself, desperate for a way to- -wait, what if we stick Bard's bow into the wooden stake right in front of us, and then use the bowstring to fire the shot? With Smaug not flying around, it made him a much easier target to hit. I set my jaw, determined and with a plan. Bain bumps my legs as he scoots out from under me. Unfortunately, this means Smaug's eyes catch Bain's movements. I move to stand directly in front of the poor kid, even though I couldn't really do anything until I tell Bard my plan.

" _Hmm...Is that your child?_ " Smaug asks tauntingly. I gulp, subconsciously peeking back at Bain, who's cowering against what's left of the stand for the bell. I don't blame him. Were I not a warrior, I'd be miles away by now, probably. I then grimace at the implications of Smaug's taunt, but refrain him commenting. " _You cannot save him from the fire._ " Smaug goes on. I growl, eyes narrowed in fury.

"Low blow, lizard!" I scream defensively. Bard groans in helpless despair. His eyes are wild and desperate and I wish I could calm him- -oh, to Valhalla with it!

" _He will burn!"_ Smaug presses, coming ever closer, smashing buildings underfoot as he approached. I roll my eyes and turn to Bard.

"Bard, we need to- -hand me your bow." He frowns.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I scream back. He hesitates. I snatch it out of his hands and move to position the plank for my makeshift windlance. I knew generally what they looked like and went off that. I slam the ends of the bow into the stake then move to grab the bowstring before realizing that it had fallen off. I cast about for it, cursing, when Bard starts stringing it up, having obviously found the string. I smile at him as he notches the Black Arrow to the string. He then tries to pull it back, and struggles. I duck under his arms, come up against his chest and pull back with him. Together, we can move it. I don't pay attention to the position we're in, focusing on aiming and getting this thing pulled back enough to get enough thrust to actually make it to Smaug, who has strangely not caught on to what we're doing. Maybe he has, but is so cocky, he thinks there's no way this will work. It's a long shot, I'll grant (pun not intended), but it might just work. In fact, it _has_ to. "Bain, I need you to get between the halves of the bow and lift the arrow on your shoulder. The arrow's too low." I order, straining to keep the arrow back. This thing is heavy and as such needs a lot of momentum. Bard and I practically lay on top of each other in order to get it pulled back all the way, but with Bain's assistance, we're ready. We just need the old lizard to move his butt closer so we can be sure we'll hit the mark. The poor boy is trying his best to put on a brave face, but there's frightened tears in his eyes. "Breath, Bain. It'll be over soon." I tell him calmly, eyeing the arrow and the dragon, making note of his mark.

"I just need him twenty feet closer..." I mumble. Smaug apparently obliges and keeps coming. Bain starts panting, which makes the arrow bounce.

"Stay still, son. Stay still." Bard instructs calmingly. Bain tries.

" _Tell me, wretch._ " Smaug growls. " _How now shall you challenge me?_ " he taunts.

"How is he that stupid?" I mumble to myself, almost daring to chuckle, if it wouldn't have wreaked our aim. Bard tenses a little and I can tell Smaug is nearing our range. I swallow. Good.

" _You have nothing left, but your death!"_ Smaug roars, still stupidly coming closer. I smirk. This was getting a little ridiculous. He just keeps coming, too haughty and cocky to realize we're about to kill him. Smaug unleashes a roar and comes a little faster. I grimace, steadying myself with the thought that soon enough, we'd kill this beast and then it would be over. We'd be free to go up to Erebor and see what the situation is up there. Bain's nerves aren't as steady and he looks over his shoulder.

"Bain." Bard calls. Bain turns back. "Look at me. You look at me." He instructs. Bain nods, forcing his breath to steady so the arrow will fly true. I then recheck our aim.

"Little to your left." I tell him and Bain inches over. "There. Perfect. Hold that position." I tell him. "Ready?" I ask Bard. In response, he pulls back a little and in sync, we release the arrow. It sails through the air and I can't help but think...'what if it doesn't hit?!' But it does. It thuds up to the feathers into Smaug's chest, right in the soft spot, and I laugh aloud in delight and relief. I muse as Smaug realizes what's just happened and start flailing about in the air.

We'd slain the dragon! We did it!

Unfortunately, we're then treated to another smashing by Smaug and we grab each other as the bell tower collapses. I then grab tightly to Bard and Bain's coats and leap out, aiming for a huge chunk of wall beside the crumbling tower. We hit the water just short of the wall, and come up, gasping for breath. I grab the wall and haul an unconscious Bain onto it. Bard is nearly there himself, the tower's height causing the water to become harder than normal to us. I myself am winded, but catch my breath fairly easily. We move toward the edge of town wearily, just as Smaug comes crashing down. This sends up a tidal wave that smashes us into a building, and we nearly lose Bain to the water, but manage to grab then float out on the tide and I relax against the wood, smirking. "To be honest, I didn't think it would really work." Bard scoffs.

"Neither did I, but I am grateful. Your actions saved us." I nod, smirking.

"You had a hand in all this, too." He then looks to Bain, who is still out.

"As did he, though I fear this will haunt him for many years." I frown.

"This will haunt everyone, Bard. We saw a town ruined by a dragon. The dragon nearly killed us. This isn't something we just get over." I then sigh. "But, when there are other people, similar to you, you find it easier to get over it." He nods.

"Like you and this company?" I laugh.

"I suppose, but they know nothing of me. Not yet." He smirks.

"Aye, but the blonde Dwarf seems to like you." I blush, biting my lip.

"Yes, he does. I do, too. We...we're courting." He blinks, and we start kicking to move us along faster. I had to find the others. "I know we haven't know each other long, I know we may be rushing in, but...the attachment is sincere, born of common ground and a common goal. We...we both feel the same about each other, so why wait?" Bard sighs.

"So, we can expect a wedding in the near future." I flush, smacking his shoulder.

"I didn't say that!" Regardless...yeah. I can see myself standing before an altar, saying the blessings and vows and then we'd be married. I can picture it all.

I just hope Fili does, too. I have to find him.


	2. Aftermath of Smaug

**HERE WE ARE! SOON AILI AND HER BROTHERS AND BOFUR WILL REUNITE! CAN'T WAIT! I DON'T LIKE WRITING TOO MUCH ANGST AT ONE TIME. I SUPPOSE, WITH WHAT'S COMING, I SHOULD GET USED TO IT. AFTER ALL, AN UNCLE SUFFERING FROM GOLD SICKNESS DOES NOT MAKE FOR A HAPPY AILI. NOT AT ALL. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(A)

I squint at the town, unsure if I really saw what I thought I saw as I wiped away my tears. Did Smaug just...land on Laketown?

"Bilbo, look at this." I call, and he comes over. "Did Smaug just land on Laketown?" He frowns, tilting his head.

"Yes, I think so. Can't imagine why." I nod, but can think of a few reasons. Eating the townspeople, causing more destruction, or facing off against someone. Had Bard stood up to Smaug? I hope he didn't. That would only end badly. Smaug then seems to move forward, toward the bell tower, if I am not mistaken. I swallow. What was happening down there? I watch as Smaug continues moving, but nothing more. I chew my lip, closing my eyes. Whatever- -or whoever- -made him advance like that, it or they wouldn't last lo- -wait...why is Smaug flailing around like that? What in the name of Durin is happen- -oh, Valar! Is he...oh, my...

"What's that?" Ori asks as, just as Smaug falls back on Laketown, a large rumble shakes the earth.

"It fell!" Bilbo calls. "I saw it!" Everyone gathers around us.

"It's dead." I mumble, feeling a little shocked. How? Did someone (Bard? Maybe Mithra?) fire a black arrow at Smaug? Or...what?

"Smaug is dead!" Bilbo reports. Everyone takes a breath to process it all.

"By my beard..." Gloin mumbles. "I think he's right!" As if on cue, waiting, ravens start flying toward us. I blink. How in the world? Did they just hover around here, hoping for the day Smaug would die so it was safe to go back to Erebor? Wow..."Look there!" Gloin notes, looking up at the black birds.

"It seems like they were waiting for this..." I mumble, head cocked.

"The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin proclaims.

"Either that, or this is an amazing coincidence." I reply, smirking.

"Aye." Balin mumbles, but to what comment, I don't know. "Word will spread." I swallow. Why doesn't he seem happy about this? "Before long, every soul in Middle-Earth will know the dragon is dead!" There's the cheer! Then, we're suddenly laughing and clapping each other on the back and cheering our luck.

However, this brings to mind something everyone has so far overlooked; the cost. The sheer cost in lives and souls in order for this momentous occasion to arise.

Had my family made it out? Had those in our company in the town been lost? I swallow, tears suddenly pricking my eyes, and I turn once more to Laketown, as if I could see them, waltzing up to the mountain, laughing and joking about the experience they'd lived through.

I had to hold to hope.

It's all I have left.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I am bone-weary as we make it to shore, a little ways away from the other refugees, and I pause to let myself recover a little before moving toward what's left of the townsfolk with Bard and Bain. I am then hailed.

"Mithra!?" I'd know that voice anywhere! I gleefully spin and barely brace myself in time to have burly arms encircle me and bearded lips press against mine. I respond eagerly, fingers buried in Fili's hair, leaning down a little. "You're okay!" He cheers, drawing back to smooth soaking hair from my face and look me in the eye. Suddenly, I don't care that all know now about Fili and I's courtship. After all, it would come out eventually. I don't want to keep it hidden. This new feeling makes me want to scream it from every high point for all Middle-Earth to hear and rejoice with me. Fili was alive and so was I. We were in love and that alone made it all worthwhile.

"A little rattled, but nothing major, no." I reply. He draws me in for a second embrace, his head tucked against my neck, face buried in my hair.

"I'd feared the worst." I hug him back.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I made a promise to Bard. I don't like breaking promises." He nods, drawing a breath before pulling me back in so swift and fierce that I end up all but in his lap as he falls under my sudden weight. "Fili, please. I...I'm not going anywhere." I promise. He sniffles and draws me in again, tears soak my tunic, not that it could get much wetter.

"I was so worried! I thought...I thought you..." I hug him back.

"I thought you had died, too, while I swam here. I realize I made a mistake. I'm...sorry. I am so sorry." I mumble, clutching at him. He squeezes me back.

"Of course, amralime. You did what you thought was honorable and right. I was just scared, that's all." I let the tears flow.

"Oh, Fili..."

"Um...not to interrupt, but..." Kili mumbles. "We, ah...need to get a move on to Erebor. Aili's probably waiting, going out of her mind with worry!" Fili and I blanch, leaping up and going with Kili toward the refugees, where everyone helps gather what's salvageable and dry. I sigh heavily, feeling horrible for them, but move with the others to another section. Soon enough, we find an unoccupied boat. I help get it to shore and note that it's the one we used getting out of Lake-town. Kili, growing suddenly bold, moves to Tauriel. They look at each other, a silent conversation taking place amidst the surrounding chaos. I smile, glad that they are finding a connection similar to what Fili and I feel. I want everyone to feel this way. If only I'd known it could feel like this...I'd probably have done it sooner!

"Kili! Come on!" Fili calls, shoving against the boat. "We're leaving."

"The sooner we get up there, the sooner we know the situation in Erebor." I remind him. Kili stays where he is, though. I roll my eyes. If he kisses her, I may just have to drag him away. Much as I hate to say it, there's no time for sappy romance just yet.

"They are you're people. You must go." Tauriel replies hesitantly, turning away. It's clear she hates it, but knows no other way forward. I sigh. Kili remains still for only a moment before going after her.

"Come with me." He begs, and I see the light of hope (something I was getting used to myself) light her eyes. "I know how I feel. I'm not afraid." He continues. I bite my lip to stop the chuckling. "I know how I feel. I'm not afraid." Honestly, they're too cute, if not a little rushed. Okay, _incredibly_ rushed, but still; cute.

"I can't." Tauriel replies, sounding a little unconvincing. I know she feels the same as Kili, and so this must be torture for the pair.

"Tauriel...amralime..." Kili whispers. I blink. Whoa...this is _really_ rushed. Oh, Mahal does he have it bad.

"I don't know what that means." Tauriel replies. Kili smirks encouragingly. Smooth Dwarf.

"I think you do." He tells her. She starts forward, maybe to kiss him, maybe to accept his offer. We'll never know, for she senses Legolas appearing behind her and straightens.

"Hir vuin, Legolas. (My lord, Legolas.)" She says in a request to go with us. He frowns. I knew he cared for her, nearly as much as Kili, and I was suddenly struck with how dramatic this all was. He sighs.

" _Take your leave of the Dwarf_." He replies in Elvish. Kili can tell the Elvin Prince didn't say yes, and slumps a little. " _You are needed elsewhere_." I scoff a little and try lifting the boat again. This stubborn thing refuses to move. Legolas just doesn't want to lose Tauriel. However, if things continue this way...they may become less then friendly with each other and he definitely will lose her. That would be awkward, since they had always been close. I'd let them become a few of the people I tolerated and then suddenly they were friends to me and I like them. Even now, when they are acting like idiots. Just as Kili and Tauriel share another silent conversation, he turns to leave and she to follow Legolas. Then, Kili turns back, strides up to Tauriel, and takes her hand, pressing his runestone into it. He then presses the fingers closed and the hand to her chest, stepping closer as he does. Her eyes widen with the realization of what he was doing and what the stone meant.

"Keep it." He tells her gently. "As a promise." I sigh, just as we get the boat free and prepare to leave, without or without that love-struck fool. I know that I am not one to talk on that count, but still. Kili then finally heads into the boat, wading out a little. I smile and heave him aboard.

"Thought we'd have to leave you." I muse.

"You wouldn't dare." He replies, just as witty as myself, before his smile falls and he gazes behind, to where Tauriel stands in probable shock at the turn of events. I roll my eyes, chuckling. I suppose Kili simply knows how short life is and is willing to give this love a chance, before it's too late. I respect that, having done that myself with Fili, but sigh the next moment. We _have_ to find out what's going on in Erebor. If...if everyone else is...is dead. Oh, Mahal.

What if...oh, Durin protect them!

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

As soon as we have celebrated enough, we decide to head inside. After all, now that the forges were lit, the mountain was getting warmer through piping set up throughout Erebor, chiefly the areas closest to the forges, obviously. I swallow, wondering if there was any food here. May as well eat something, right? While we wait for the Company left in Laketown. I haven't given up hope. I have to believe they outwitted Smaug and escaped. I shake myself and find Balin.

"Do you know if there is any food around here? Our rations will only last us so long, and we need to last a while before we're able to trade, I'd imagine." He nods.

"Aye, lass. Down this way." He then leads me through halls to a large storage room with several of what looks like metal barrels, sealed and untouched, dust lying thickly on them. He sighs. "Don't expect much, Aili. These are from the last harvest before Smaug. They may have spoiled by now." I nod, and he leaves. I move to the first one, and find a crowbar, wrenching the barrel open after blowing the dust off and wiping the rest with my sleeve. Carefully tilting the lid away from the contents, I set it aside and peer inside. This one is about half-full of wheat, ready to be ground and smelling good enough to grind and eat. Nodding to myself, I open the next one. Sugar, up to the brim. Next one holds already ground flour. The one after that is barley. So and so forth, I find a lot of non-perishable food items, but no ready-made food. I suppose that's for the best. No sense in letting food spoil after sixty years. Setting my jaw, I look around and find a kitchen. I wipe out utensils and bowls and set to work making some rolls.

"What are you doing, Aili?" Ori asks, peeking inside. "I heard someone in here and wanted to see who it was." I look up at him and smile a little.

"Making rolls. Balin showed me a storage room with some flour and stuff like that. Could you tell the others to bring in our food? I want to get supper going.? He nods and exits. I go back to kneading the dough, trying not to think of when I did this at home, making a bit of krackel for the road to Bree, where we were to meet Gandalf, starting our quest. I sigh. How long ago that was. Months, and yet...it feels like a lifetime. I take a breath and pull pieces off the dough ball, forming rolls. I then move to the stove and take the flint and steel, striking the tinder remarkably still there, catching the kindling in the stove easily. I add a little oil to catch the logs, and close the door. I then retrieve a pan after a little searching and arrange the rolls on it. I hate using most likely still dusty things, but I just wanted something to eat. I hadn't eaten since a quick meal this morning on the hike here. Ori arrives with Gloin and they're carrying our packs. I grin, retrieving them happily. This was my element; cooking. I feel a little depressed still, but can't help enjoying the process of cooking. "Thank you, gentlemen. Tell the others it won't be long now. I'll have food in a moment." They nod.

"Will do, lassie." I roll my eyes at the 'lassie', shooing them away playfully. I had work to do.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"So..." Kili starts, grinning in a way I knew meant trouble and teasing. I can only _guess_ the subject...oh, Valar.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You and my brother." He teases, poking me playfully. I roll my eyes and adjust the rudder. It's a little easier now that we don't have as many people to boat around. We're making good progress. Granted Kili's leg's not a big problem, we should make it by evening, latest, if not early tomorrow, worst comes to worst with that leg. I am really worried about it. That was no ordinary arrow I can tell. I then remember to reply to Kili.

"Yes. We're courting. So?" This reply, so calm and nonchalant, threw him for a loop. He was expecting an embarrassed reply, all blushing and stutters to fuel his teasing. This reply threw off whatever he wanted to do. Fili laughs.

"We weren't planning on hiding it." He notes. Kili shrugs.

"...Unlike Aili and Bofur." I chuckle.

"Now, Kili, don't tease your own sister. She isn't here." He laughs.

"I'll keep that in mind." I nod.

"Good." Bofur sighs.

"I get it, alright? Please stop. Aili and I...we just didn't feel the time was right to tell everyone."

"Then what happened at the feast in Laketown?" Fili snarks, grinning. Bofur flushes.

"...I was drunk and so was she and that tends to remove self-control." He replies with as much dignity as he can salvage. We all laugh.

"I understand. But, why didn't you two tell us in Mirkwood? We were most likely going to stay there forever." Bofur sighs heavily, paddling intently.

"We were. We were also holding out hope for Bilbo. Honestly, we talked about revealing it the first few days we were there, but it never seemed like the right time. I am sorry, but it was just...never right. And once we out of Mirkwood, things were moving so quickly we hardly had time to breath, much less think of telling everyone." He replies. I nod.

"Well, at least it's out now." Bofur swallows.

"Aye, but...what if she's...what if they're all..." He can't seem to bring himself to say 'dead' aloud. That would mean he's given up. And I know I haven't, and apparently neither has anyone else. Oin places a hand on Bofur's shoulder.

"She's a touch lass. They're good Dwarves. Most likely, they'll have gotten away." Bofur nods, sniffling a little.

"Hope is despair's greatest enemy." I note. "Let's not lose hope until we get to Erebor." He nods.

"That I won't." He replies, eyes filled with determination.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"Never let it be said that you can't cook, lass." Dwalin notes politely, spooning the sausage and cabbage soup I'd made into his mouth. I smile.

"Thank you, Dwalin. I just used what was on hand, really." He nods.

"Well, at least now we know why Bofur likes you!" Nori chirps. I playfully smack his shoulder.

"Nori!" I bark. He laughs.

"You know I'm teasing. You're a good Dwarrowdam, Aili! Honest!" I nod, satisfied with the compliments, and go back to eating. I sigh and can't help but imagine my brothers' replies. Would they defend me and Bofur? Or would they join in the teasing? I like to think they'd tease a little as they come to our defense, but I suppose I may never find out. I shake myself and join in the conversation as best I can. No sense dragging everyone's mood down with my negativity. Once dinner is done, I carry the bowls into the kitchen and clean them as best I can with the small faucet in the kitchen. That done, I come back out to find uncle gone and the others fishing bedrolls and blankets out of the packs. I smile and accept the one Balin hands me.

"Thanks." I tell him and settle down on the edge of the gathering. I didn't have an especially social urge tonight. I suddenly felt defeated and crushed. If everyone had made it out of Laketown...they'd most likely be here by now.

They...they might not have made it out. They may be dead. I let tears flow til I fall asleep.

* * *

 _I stand in the treasure room, glancing around, taking it all in. I could dive into the pile and not be too hurt or afraid of hitting the bottom. There's so much  
_ gold _here! I've never seen the like!  
_

 _And it's_ ours _! We alone had a claim on it!_

 _I take a step back. Where had_ that _come from? I turn to leave and head back to the hall we were staying in, when behind me there is a flapping sound, heavy and oppressive. I turn and come face to face with a wraith-like version of Smaug, inches from my nose._

* * *

I come awake with a jolt, panting slightly as reality came back to me. I shudder as I try to regain my breath.

What was that? I gulp and run a hand over my face with a sigh. I wouldn't get any more sleep tonight, that I knew. I then take note of Balin tending to a nearby brazier we'd used to ward off night's chill. He in turn takes note of my consciousness and smiles.

"Up already, lass?" I nod, pulling on my outer shirt and boots.

"Aye. Unfamiliar places sometimes don't let me sleep." I reply, wanting to exclude my dream. I note that Thorin is gone again. Balin sighs.

"I feel the same, though once I wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else." I stretch and come a little closer to him. No sense waking the others because I was too lazy to take a few strides over. I warm my hands over the brazier as Balin sets the poker aside. "This city was once the envy of many in Middle-Earth, rivaled only by places like Rohan and Gondor. Perhaps only to Dwarf-kind, but I felt that way all my life." I nod, looking at the structure and architecture that was mainly left untouched save by dust and disuse.

"I see why. Erebor retains a much of it's glory to me. I suppose it will blow me away when it is restored." Balin grins and nods vigorously.

"Aye, lassie. That it will. Now, there is something I wish to show you." He says, standing and taking my hand. "If we hurry, we should be back as everyone wakes and then...we shall see what the status is in this kingdom." I nod, letting him lead me down many halls and passages as if he had never left. I smile as suddenly, we face a large hallway lined with many doors of grand make and decoration, beset with jewels and precious metals. I gasp aloud, my jaw hanging loose in shock.

"Oh, Balin...what is this place?" I ask reverently, my fingers tracing paths through the dust over a door near me. He smiles, spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome, Aili, to the Royal Apartments."


	3. Reunion Under the Mountain

**HERE WE ARE, MY LOVELIES! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

We made steady progress, but every time the slope got too steep, Oin and Kili had troubles, due to Oin's slight arthritis and elderly status, coupled with Kili's wound. Sadly, on the Lonely Mountain, this meant a lot of slowing down. As such, we arrive at a large overlook Oin is excited about at sunset. As I come to an angle I can see over the cliff at...I fail to see what's so joyous about this place.

"Is this...is this _all_ that's left of Dale?!" I ask breathlessly, awed and afraid of the sight all at once.

"Aye, lass." Oin proclaims. "This was once the height of trade and commerce in this sector of the world. Now...'tis but a ruin, a dark stain upon the land." I purse my lips.

"Perhaps, once everything's settled down...it could be restored?" Oin shrugs.

"None can say, Mithra. None can say." Fili frowns, but it is Kili who speaks first.

"If Smaug can do this to an entire city...what chance is there for...for the others?" He sounds terrified and worried and a little broken. I clap a hand to his shoulder.

"Kili...they're smart and he was too big to move quickly. They're alright. You'll see." He smiles at me, but it falters and there are tears in his eyes that may not be there if he were less tired and in pain. He's suddenly hugging me, tears soaking into my tunic.

"What if she's- -what if they're all...dead?" He sobs in agonizing despair, tears now flooding out. I let him weep until he can't any more.

"Kili, listen. Do not despair. Remember what I said earlier. Please." I tell him softly, but sternly. He sniffles and looks me in the eye.

"Thank you, Mithra. I just...I can't stop envisioning...Aili...uncle...all of them..."

Fili steps forward, hand on each of our shoulders. "Enough of these thoughts. Please. Let us hold to hope and put our troubles to rest. For now, let's eat and sleep, and continue on our way at first light." We nod, determined and with a plan of action.

"Sounds good, love." I tell him, taking his hand. We then move to where Oin and Bofur were seated, arranging firewood and striking flint and steel to it. I hand out small loaves of bread and slices of cheese, with cooked sausage on it. I then remember something Gandalf told us. "Isn't this the spot that Gandalf strictly told us to wait for him at? Aren't we, on no account, to enter Erebor without him?" I ask, frowning. Fili sighs, licking sausage grease off his fingers.

"Aye, I remember that, but...I don't see him." I nod.

"I know. Maybe we should just wait here?" FIli shakes his head, eyes widened slightly.

"No! I don't- -can't- -wait that long!" He cries. "Who knows how long Gandalf will take getting here, and...I _need_ to know what happened to my sister and the others." He tells me. Everyone else can clearly hear us, but tries not to let it show. Their tense shoulders and stiff, jolting movements betray them, though. I bite my lip.

"I guess if he isn't here by, let's say...eight tomorrow morning, we continue on. Agreed?" FIli grimaces reluctantly, but nods after a moment. Beside Fili, Kili and Oin nod as well. Bofur grins.

"That's settled, then!" He chirps, swigging a little water. "I suppose all that's left to do is wait and sleep." He adds. The sun is nearly set now. I nod.

"Suppose so." I sigh and dig out my blanket, using half as a mattress and half as a cover. It was somewhat cold at a higher altitude and we were laying on stone. Soon enough, with the fire at my back and the night sky before me, I was able to fall asleep.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"Balin..." I breath. This...this is _amazing_! "This place..."

"Is yours." He interjects as I trail off. "You and your family are the rightful owners of these apartments. They belong to the royals and their entourage. Any the royals are courting are also welcome." I grin and all but tackle him in an elated hug.

"Oh, Balin! This is wonderful!" He hugs me back, laughing.

"Aili, lass, there's no need to thank me for something that was already yours. Now, let's see what time has done here, shall we?" I nod eagerly.

"Oh, yes! Let's!" I chirp, barely refraining from dragging Balin by the wrist into the nearest apartment. I cough a little at the amount of dust kicked up by the door opening. I can't help but gasp in wonder as I take in the rich furs and woven tapestries of star charts and Dwarven designs making the place more of a home and less of a stone cell. I grin and crouch to feel the fur. It has a think coat of dust, but beneath it, the fur is just as it was left; soft and almost caressing my fingers as I rested them on it. I stand again and notice a closet door. I open it and my eyes widen, not for the first or last time when exploring Erebor's treasures and grandeur. These dresses and clothes were beyond anything I could imagine, hardly touched by the long years, sealed as the closet was. I draw one out between my fingers gently. It is a dark, rich blue, beset with small pearls, as if to mimic the night sky, complete with thin threads to outline the constellations. It has a sweetheart neckline that dips a little lower than I was used to showing, but still. I couldn't deny the beauty the dress held.

Balin chuckles. "That is one of your mother's favorites, though I suppose she may not fit into it now. Still, she would be happy that you found it. Do you wish to try it on?" He asks. I let the dress fall back into the others regretfully.

"Not yet. There is much cleaning to do, and I do not want to ruin a single one of these fine dresses." I say, unable to help fingering the rest of the dresses, some plainer than others, each touch bringing a sense of longing, a want to wear them. Would I fit into my mother's old clothes now?

"I see. Wise decision. Dis would appreciate the gesture." I then get an idea.

"Let's send a raven to Ered Luin, Balin! Let's tell Mother we're here! And about Smaug. She should come with all the others. We'll need all the help we can get to restore this fine city." Balin laughs.

"We may be nearly finished by the time they arrive." I shake my head.

"No, there is too much for us to handle on our own. If we are to truly restore this place, we need to do it right." I reply. "That means taking care to ensure each piece is back where it belongs. For that we need as many people as we can muster." Balin claps my shoulder.

"Already you are thinking as a princess, Aili." I flush. Oftentimes, I forget that I _am_ a princess. So was Mother (I think), but I was one, as well. Especially since Uncle has never married and produced his own heir.

"I only meant- -I just know that- -" Balin merely draws a dress out. It is a rich sunset orange with a pale yellow undershirt to compliment it.

"This is a fairly plain, workable dress, lass. Perhaps you could be convinced to try this one on?" I gasp. It's lovely, reminding me of watching sunsets of that color in a watchpost above Ered Luin, safe in the trees.

"Balin, I couldn't. I'd feel weird in Mother's clothes." He presses the garment into my chest anyway.

"Aili, your mother would not want these to go to waste like this." He replies. I sigh.

"I suppose..." I then make for another door. This one led to what was clearly meant as a changing room. There is a mirror, rendered virtually useless by dust, a bench, and a rack to throw outfits over while you undress. I felt oddly out of place as I tossed my shirts over this rack and pulled the undershirt over my head. Miraculously, the garments fit. The dress was like a second skin, tight but not constricting, sturdy but not uncomfortable. I come out and Balin beams at me.

"Now _there's_ a princess of Erebor!" He tells me. I pick at the dress self-consciously.

"Oh, Balin..." I reply, blushing. "If only Fili, Kili, and Bofur were here..." He sighs, offering his arm as we head toward the door. I slip mine in easily, chuckling. A part of me wishes that it was Uncle taking me here, complimenting the dress, but I am satisfied with Balin for the time being.

"Aye, but...they should be here soon. After all, with your brother's leg, it may take them a while longer than our fast-paced journey." He replies. I nod. We both know we're clinging to what may turn out to be smoke in the wind, but it was still here, so we'd still cling to it.

"Let's hope so." Once we're back to the cavern we slept in, the others are moving about. I shrink back a little in a nervous need to change back into my familiar clothes, but Balin's grip on my arm stealthily tightens and we keep moving.

"There you are, brother!" Dwalin cheers, then notices me. "Durin's Beard, Aili! You look just like your mother in that dress." He tells me, a certain fondness and reminiscence in his gaze. I blink. Huh?

"Thank you, Dwalin. I...Balin kind of made me try it on, and..." He chuckles. Dwalin...is capable of laughter?! News to me.

"Lass, it suits yeh. Yer mother would be proud they fit you."

"You mean 'will be', once we tell her it's safe to come." I reply. Dwalin claps my shoulder heartily. I wince a little.

"I was thinking the same thing, once all is a little more in readiness here." He replies. "Now, we're starving! Let's get some breakfast!" I laugh, but move to bring out the small loaves of bread leftover from last night, as well as more sausage and cheese. Without other options and the cheese about to go bad, may as well use it all up. The others cheer as the smell entices them over.

"You all could do this, you know." I note, laughing, "It's really very simple. Bread, then cheese, then sausage. You cook it til the middle of the sausage is done, then you have a meal!" I tell them. Ori nods, mumbling what I had said to himself as he goes back into a corner of the room for his books. He comes back with a small one I hadn't really noticed before.

"What was all that again, Aili? I want to start writing down recipes." I nod, and repeat the instructions eagerly, making sure to mention proportions and rough cooking time for the little scribe. He was too cute.

"That is a wonderful idea, Ori!" Dori compliments, looking over his little brother's shoulder. Nori approves aloud, as well, beaming with pride at his little brother. My heart aches for a moment for my brothers and I turn my gaze away, which leads me to realize that Thorin was still not around. I frown. Where in Mahal..?

"Anyone seen Thorin?"

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

We soon wake and find that the sun was rising. I curse and spring up before remembering that we had agreed to wait until eight o-clock. I then sigh and relax against a boulder near our firewood. I then strike flint and steel to it and it is soon ablaze. I then commence toasting bread. It would have to do. I wanted to save as much of our supplies as possible to last us a little while in Erebor.

Or to bolster those already with the Company. Whichever scenario greeted us in the mountain. Unfortunately, there is no sign of anyone passing by in the night, and no sign of my friend the Wizard. I sigh. Should have known. He has been off schedule many times this quest. Which is slightly disconcerting. I knew him to be fairly punctual and hardly ever more than thirty minutes late for anything. He was now _days_ later than expected. If the others had waited for him, they'd have missed their shot. So, logically, they'd have pressed on to Erebor and gotten the door open in time. After that...all we know is that Smaug was unleashed upon Laketown. Who knows what awaits us in the mountain now?

We all know the likely scene: corpses, crushed or burned alive, in the poses death had claimed them in. However, there is still a chance that they survived and were merely unable to contain the dragon. We liked to think of the second scenario, but were also bracing for the second. Shaking myself, I pull the slices off the rocks and onto the wooden plates we had been given by the Master. Slabs, really. I sigh.

"Morning, amralime." Fili greets, yawning. I smile and accept his embrace from behind, and the nuzzling he gives my neck. I reach my hand up to his hair and let my fingers get slightly tangled in it. It was as soft as I imagined, though a little dirty from our travels. This feels so nice, I never want to stop. I must admit, it is a new, untested feeling, but I relish in it nonetheless.

"Morning, gillen (love)." I reply. "We are soon to depart for Erebor."

"Good. I don't wish to delay longer than was agreed." I nod.

"Figured as much, which is why I already have toast made for our road."

"So, we are ready, then?" I could see the nervous anxiety in his eyes and body language, the need to discover if our fears were correct, or if our hope would triumph and they are all be alive.

"Nearly. Kili, and the others, are still asleep and it is not quite 8:00." He nods, settling down and letting me settle against his chest. "In the meantime...how likely do you believe it is, in honesty, that the others are alive?" He sighs, resting his chin on my head as we sit before the fire. I am in his lap again, but do not mind at all.

"In truth, I feel conflicted. Sometimes, I fear they are all dead and that's what we'll find in Erebor. But, also, I am drawn to hope that the others live."

I nod. "I feel the same. I know that, most likely, Smaug's fire has taken them, but then there is the fact that he is large and frightened Dwarves will run faster than predictable. That may have given them an advantage. There is a chance, but we will not know for certain until we reach the mountain." Fili takes a breath.

"Thank you." I nod.

"You're welcome." I then glance at the sky. "I think it is time we all wake and eat before continuing on." He nods and we stand. Everyone is slightly grumpy and stiff from a night on stone. Stretching and news of our eminent departure seem to bolster our spirits and we pack up, grabbing toast as we commence the journey. We'll be in Erebor in about two hours, regardless of what we'll find.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Bilbo sighs. "Not since last night. He's gone to the treasure room. I saw him head that direction before dinner." I nod, pulse quickening slightly. That might not be a good sign...

"Oh. Well, that's that. Let's have breakfast now and then...sparring?" I ask. He cracks a smile.

"I think that'd be a good idea. Amazing how I've come to miss it." We hadn't sparred since the journey between Goblin Town and Beorn. Since then, it had been Mirkwood, where I'd forgotten sparring altogether, and then we were captured and we escaped and everything went too fast. Now that things have relatively settled, we could begin sparring again.

"You're getting better." I note. "It's no surprise you want to test yourself." He shuffles his feet, scratching the back of his head and chuckling awkwardly at the compliment.

"Well, I wouldn't say...I mean..." He mumbles. I clap his shoulder.

"Bilbo, you're getting a lot better at this. Just admit it." He laughs.

"If you say so." I grab a slice of the melted cheese and meat...thing.

"Come on! We can eat while we walk to...somewhere we can spar." I cheer, already biting into my breakfast. Without sticks, we'd have to work on hand-to-hand until we find something better. I turn to Balin. "Oh, Balin! If Uncle shows up and asks where we are, could you tell him?" He nods and we're off. "You know...you haven't told us what happened when you went into the treasure room." I note absently, knowing he'd pick up on my request for information as I take another bite.

"Nothing really. At least, at first. I just wandered around and then, I saw Smaug coming out of the mountain of gold. I ducked behind a pillar stub and then used my 'courage' to evade him. We talked, and then he got mad and started breathing fire when I summoned the 'courage' again." I nodded, smiling.

"You don't have to call it 'courage' when it's just us." I muse. He nods.

"It makes it feel like less significant." I frown. What could be so significant about a ring?

"What does that mean?"

"I mean...it- -the ring- -when I wear it, it feels...precious to me and I don't want anything to happen to it. Calling it something else makes it seem less important."

"Than 'courage' it is!" I reply, smiling though I wasn't sure what it all meant. Precious...yes, there were precious things here. Like gold. Like jewels. Like Erebor.

Like _gold_. I shake myself and square off against Bilbo. He frowns.

"No weapons?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Lost 'em. Now, let's begin!" I cry, swinging a punch at his head. He blocks neatly, but fails to anticipate my sweeping leg and he ends up on the floor. I grab his wrists and pin them against his chest, smirking. "I win. I know you are rusty, but you have to focus, Bil- -" Before I could finish, there was a voice, hailing us.

"Hello?!" It calls. I freeze, Bilbo easily getting out of my hold. "Bombur? AIli? Bifur? _Anybody_?" Bofur?! In sync, we take off after the voice.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Moving across the large front plain before Erebor took at least an hour, but finally, we'd made- -what in Valar's name happened here?! I pale, sudden realization hitting like a ton of bricks; that gate was smashed open. By Smaug. Of course, there were few other places a dragon could leave the mountain, but...

It sent a wave of fear and panic into my stomach, churning it. We sprint forward.

"Hello?!" Bofur screams desperately. "Bombur? Aili? Bifur? _Anybody_?" Of course, Fili and Kili add their own cries to the mix. They're worried about their sister, after all. I am right beside them, heart in my throat and breath gone.

"Anyone here?!" I scream.

"Aili!" Kili calls.

"Answer us, sister! Please!" Fili tries. There is no answer for several tense moments. Then...

"Wait!" Bilbo! He'd survived!

"I'm here! I was running, so I couldn't talk!" That was Aili! Oh, Manwe, Mahal, Durin and the Valar be praised!

"They're alive!" We cheer as the pair arrive. Bilbo and Aili come into view, all but sprinting toward us, sliding to a halt a foot away. They looked a little wearied, but unhurt. Fili and Kili instantly embrace their sister.

"Everyone...I want to let you reunite, but...we need to leave." Bilbo tells them. Aili tells her brothers she is fine repeatedly as they search her for nonexistent injuries. She then leaps into Bofur's arms, and he swings her around. The pair laugh with glee and then kiss to seal the reunion. I smile. Everyone then turns to Bilbo, who looks flustered and out of breath. "We all need to leave." Bofur's arm circles Aili's waist and Aili's fingers intertwine with Bofur's as if they will never let go.

"We only just got here." Aili frowns.

"Bilbo, is there something you didn't tell me?" She asks.

"No, not about _that_. About Thorin. He's been down there since we learned that Smaug was dead." Aili and the Durin brothers pale, tensing in panic.


End file.
